Everyone But Them
by Miss Mila
Summary: A Huddy fic after Monday's episode. What if Cuddy decided that she really did want House to come, and went to talk to him? Please Read and Review.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the House characters, places, themes, etc. **_

_**A/N: I loved the House episode from Monday. I don't remember what it was called (anyone help me out here?), but I loved it. It was awesome (well the parts I saw were. I was multi-tasking. Chores.). Enjoy! Its HUDDY. **_

* * *

She loved the atmosphere in the room that night. Love and warmth and family and friends, all happy for her and her newborn. Looking around, she saw the happy faces of her co-workers and her family, everyone that meant something in her life. Almost everyone.

He was the only one missing. She didn't even know why she wanted him there in the first place. The man was so full of contempt and lathing. But he wasn't always like that. She knew it was a shield of his. Like the sarcasm and hateful comments. But once…before…he had been kinder. Sweeter. Like when he looked at her and Rachel that day at the hospital. The day she first got her.

She still didn't know why she wanted him there. In the beginning she hadn't been sure she had. In fact (thanks to Wilson), she asked him to come, knowing that he wouldn't do anything she wanted him to. Then she begged him to come and he agreed. And then she told him not to come.

And now, at a time so full of love and joy, she was thinking about him, and she was sad. She knew it wasn't fair to him. Fair to her, or the little baby in her arms.

She knew all this, yet she couldn't help but look toward the door in anticipation, always hoping it was him.

"Why don't you go get him?" Wilson asked quietly, coming up next to her.

Cuddy gestured to the baby in her arms. "I'm not going to miss my daughter's ceremony to go." She said, not even pretending she wasn't thinking about him.

Wilson reached out for Rachel. "I'll watch her."

Cuddy hesitated. "I don't know…"

"Come on, Lisa. The room is full of doctors, and your parents are here. We're quite capable of looking after a baby for half an hour."

Cuddy smiled. "Thank you, James." She kissed Rachel's forehead and passed her off to Wilson. "I won't be long."

* * *

"Where's Lisa?" Cameron asked, coming up to Wilson and little Rachel. "She go yet?"

Wilson smiled. "Yes. She just left."

Cameron returned his smile. "Good for her."

* * *

_Cuddy POV_

I was outside of his house and I could hear the music from inside.

The playing brought a smile to my face. His playing always was so beautiful. I walked up to his door and knocked.

"Come in." I hear from inside.

I walk into the house and close the door behind me.

He's in the living room playing softly. I walk into the room and sit down next to him on the piano bench.

"Don't you have a 'religious ceremony' to attend?" He asked a bit sarcastically.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to say sorry."

He seems surprised by that. "What?"

"I shouldn't have asked you to come and then taken it back. I realized that I _did _want you to be there. It seems empty wit Hough you - or your comments - there. I'm -"

"I'll come."

I hadn't realized he'd stopped playing. My hands traced the keys lightly. He put his hands over mine and we played an easy tune.

"Is Wilson watching the b- Rachel?" He asked after a silence.

"Yeah. I figured that he was capable enough."

"Your kid." He said with a shrug.

I smiled sadly. "But she's not."

He turned to look at me. Eyes sharp and curious.

"She _is _my kid. But she's not _my _kid. Not really."

"Is that what this is about?" He asks quietly.

I shrug. "I don't know."

"I that why you're having this ceremony."

"No. The ceremony is custom in our religion." I answered automatically. "But…I love Rachel. Like my child-"

"-She _is _your child."

"-But what if…what if she doesn't-"

"-Love you?" He finished. "Lisa. This is your kid. You will be the one to feed her when she's hungry, give her medicine when she's sick, comfort her when she's sad. You will be her mother."

"You sound like Wilson." I say quietly, tears coming to my eyes. I wipe them away quickly. Imagine. _House _reassuring me of this. "Thank you."

A nod. "Now lets go before Wilson loses your baby."

* * *

_The front door opened and House and Cuddy walked in, side-by-side. Wilson and Cameron (who was holding Rachel) smirked, and Chase smiled. It was good to see them like that. Not fighting. _

_Cuddy whispered something to House and he rolled his eyes but nodded. As if on cue, Cameron walked over to Cuddy and handed her the baby, walking back to Chase's side. _

_Cuddy nudged House's side and he smiled at her, taking the baby. _

"_Does everyone see that?" Wilson asked. _

"_Everyone but them." Cameron whispered, as the watched the couple smile over the child. Everyone but them. _

* * *

_**A/N: What did you think? Maybe House was a bit out of character, but I still liked it. Especially liked the end. Leave a review?**_


End file.
